


The Doctors Alister

by wolvesnroses



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesnroses/pseuds/wolvesnroses
Summary: Drew's sister, and TC's girlfriend, is MIA. A few days later, they receive an update that she is coming home. However, not everything goes according to plan. Does all end well, or does she end up needing more help here than she did overseas?





	The Doctors Alister

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything else.  
> A/N: This was created because of an idea my sister and I created. Read, enjoy and please review. Thanks!

Drew was chatting with Kenny at the tailgate when his phone started ringing. He slipped it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was an unfamiliar number, so he excused himself from the conversation and answered it.  
"Captain Alister."  
"Hello, Captain. We are calling in regards to your sister, Captain (Y/N) Alister. We regret to inform you that your sister's helicopter went down and she is considered MIA. We are very sorry." Now he knew who it was. The rest of the phone call was a blur as he attempted to accept the fact that his sister was missing.  
My sister is MIA. My sister is MI- she's missing. Time slowed down, and he swore the world stopped spinning for a second, but then his colleagues' voices arrived abruptly in his ears and he knew that nothing had changed for them, just for him. Drew glanced around at each coworker's face. Jordan was first, followed by Ragosa. Then came TC, Topher, Mollie, Jacquelyn, Paul, Krista, and finally Kenny. The floor swayed. It stopped, but continued after a moment. Suddenly, the floor dropped out from underneath him, and everything went black.

Kenny looked over at his friend who had left the conversation earlier to take a phone call. Drew didn't look to hot. Actually, scratch that, he looked like someone stabbed him the way he was going pale. Kenny watched as the man dropped to ground. "Drew!" he yelled as he ran towards the fallen man. "Drew, wake up, man!" he shook his friend, hoping to wake him. Suddenly, they were surrounded by others. Topher took the lead.  
"Molly, get a gurney. Does anyone know what happened?" Everyone shook their heads.  
"Pulse is steady and strong." Jordan stated.  
As they loaded Drew on the gurney to take him to the trauma bay, Kenny pulled Topher aside.  
"Look, I don't know what happened or what it was about, but he took a phone call before he passed out."  
"Thanks. Maybe he'll tell us when he wakes up." responded Topher. "Jordan, take him up to MRI for a brain scan." Topher yelled from the parking lot.

Drew's eyes flickered a few times as he fought to get them open. Once he did, he saw everyone gathered around his bed. What the hell is everyone doing in my- he stopped the thought as everything came crashing back to him, and he sought out certain faces. Yep, Topher, Jordan, and TC were all wearing the same scared as hell face he was sure he was wearing.  
"Topher?" He asked.  
"Yes?" the man in question fought his way forward.  
"Can I talk to you, Jordan, and TC for a moment? Privately?" He questioned.  
"Totally, man."  
Once everyone left, Drew let his face fall, and he felt tears pricking his eyes. "I received a call earlier."  
"Yeah, Kenny told me." Topher informed him.  
"It was about (Y/N/N)." Jordan's face adopted a shocked look as she absorbed the news about her best friend.  
"What about (Y/N/N)?" She asked cautiously.  
"Apparently, she is-" his voice broke, "she is MIA." He continued after he cleared his throat.  
"What?" TC almost yelled after having been silent through most of the conversation.  
"Yeah." Drew no longer knew what to say. However, he did know that his heart was on his sleeve at this point, but in this group of people and at this point in time, he didn't particularly care.

Jordan's world came to a sudden stop when the word, 'MIA', came out of Drew's mouth. The voices around her faded as she got lost in her thoughts. _(Y/N/N) can't be missing. No. Drew must've heard wrong or something. No. He probably heard right. I hope she's okay. She has to be okay._

TC's heart stopped. His girlfriend was missing while overseas. Missing and possibly not of her own free will. He knew what it was like over there and he never planned on dating a fellow soldier.

  
*FLASHBACK*  
TC was walking down the hallway in the hospital when he saw his friend Drew talking to some lady. She was gorgeous. The lady was about (Y/H) with (Y/H/C) hair and (Y/E/C) eyes.  
"Hey, Drew. Who's the friend?" Drew looked at him in surprise.  
"Oh, this is my sister. (Y/N). (Y/N) meet TC."  
"Hello." She greeted him quickly, then she turned back to Drew. "As I was saying, I can't keep arguing with mom and dad about this. Next time they start I am going to take a side, and they may not like it." She flipped back to TC.  
"Sorry about that. TC, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, what do you do here?"  
"I am a doctor down in the ER."  
"Wow. Adrenaline junkie much?" she smirked.  
He smiled.  
*FLASHBACK*

  
It hadn't taken long after that for him to ask her out, without big brother knowing, of course. They had gone on three dates before she was deployed. He realized he had fallen in love with her shortly after she left. But they stayed in touch over the duration of her thirteen-month deployment. She only had a month left for this tour before she was supposed to come home. (Y/N) had been super excited when she found out when she was supposed to leave for the states. Now he didn't know if she was even coming home. The thought was terrifying.

Topher's world spun much more slowly as he absorbed the fact that his best friend was missing.  
"How?" He whispered.  
Drew heard it, though. "Apparently, her helicopter went down. That was all they told me."  
"Oh." Was the only response Topher could think of? Why had her helicopter crashed? Where did it crash? The questions swirled through his head. He mentally shook himself, Topher had to keep it together.  
"They didn't say anything else? Are you sure?" He asked Drew.  
"Well, actually, once they told me she was MIA and her helicopter had gone down, I kind of zoned out until the end of the call." Drew's eyes were beginning to tear up again, and Topher knew he had to stop.

 

(Y/N) was coming back into consciousness for the fifth time since the crash. The hike was the longest of her life. Or, at least that is what it felt like. She guessed this was the reason she carried a compass. After a few minutes of hiking, she found a rock to rest on for a minute. She also began contemplating the fight with her family. Her mom and dad were upset because they found out Drew had a husband. Drew had begged and pleaded with her to stay neutral, and he pulled his big brother card. She told him she had, and that the moment they brought it up again, she would take a side, however, she never told him that they brought it up and now they no longer were on speaking terms. _Seriously. How can they not give up tradition? It's amazing when D and Rick are together, in fact, it is jaw-dropping. Why don't they understand?_ A snapping of a nearby branch brought her out of her thoughts. It was time for her to continue on. (Y/N) knew she had blisters on her feet, and there was a good chance she had a minor to moderate concussion. Thankfully, she figured she was only a day away from the base. And that time frame was if she was better than she was, so it would probably be closer to a day and a half. Unfortunately, the hike would take a toll, considering she was in the mountains of northern Pakistan. She had no cell service, and her SAT phone was dead. _Oh well_. She mentally sighed and kept making her way towards the base.

 

 

 **Two Days Later- San Antonio Memorial Hospital**  
Drew was focusing on his shift as best he could, once again talking to Kenny, when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID which showed the same number that called him two days ago.  
"Captain Alister."  
"Captain. We have some good news regarding your sister. She arrived at her base last night with a mild concussion and is on her way stateside now. She will be flown directly to San Antonio, Texas…." Once again the rest of the call went unnoticed. She's coming home. She's actually coming home.  
The call ended and a smile grew on his face. Now he just had to find Jordan, TC, and Topher to let them know. He turned to the nurses' station.  
"Kenny? Would you page Jordan, TC, and Topher? Send them to the locker room for me. Thanks." And he dashed towards said room.  
Over the PA system, "Would Dr. Zia, Dr. Callahan, and Dr. Alexander please report to the attending's locker room? Doctors' Zia, Callahan, and Alexander to the attending's locker room. Thank you."  
All three doctors looked up confused as to why they were being paged to the locker room, but, they made their way.  
When they finally arrived, they burst through the door and found Drew holding a picture, smiling widely, and tears making their way down his face.  
"Drew, man, what's going on?" Topher cautiously approached the silently weeping man afraid that (Y/N) had been found dead.  
"She's coming home." Drew raised his face towards his friends, and repeated the statement, "She's coming home."  
"Oh my-" Jordan started. Her best friend was coming home! The crushing weight on her chest disappeared, and she could breathe much more easily. "Alive, right?" she wanted to confirm. Drew nodded his head, but watched as TC's face took on a joyous countenance.  TC was smiling so widely, Topher swore his face was going to split in half. Jordan was becoming more and more ecstatic.

  
_Oh my god. (Y/N)'s coming home. Alive. She is coming back to me. Wait._ A thought struck him. "Drew?" He asked carefully. "Yeah Tee?"  
"W-Why is she coming home early?" He wondered quietly.  
"I-I don't know." Drew's smile faltered, and the excitement faded from the air.

  
The following day, Drew, Jordan and Topher were waiting on the tarmac at the San Antonio International Airport. They watched as a helicopter landed and (Y/N) climbed out, and thanked the pilots. She grabbed her duffel bag and began striding towards them as best as she could with a crutch, a sling, and a duffle bag. Drew met her halfway and snatched the duffle bag.  
"What the hell happened, (Y/N/N)?"  
"Umm." She hesitated. "After I arrived at the base the other night, a Humvee hit an IED, so I ran to help. But there was a second explosive, and it got set off…. So, yeah." She trailed off, afraid of Drew's reaction to the news. Drew came to an abrupt halt at the news.  
"Excuse me?" From where Drew left them, Jordan and Topher saw his reaction and the small moment of fear that slid across (Y/N)'s face. Topher sprinted over and caught the second explosive part of (Y/N)'s story.  
"Drew, man, you can question her later." Topher's doctor side took over. "Right now, we need to get her off her leg." Drew barely managed a nod and followed both Topher and (Y/N) over to Jordan, who pulled the crutch from (Y/N) and instead wrapped her friend's arm around her shoulder.  
TC sat waiting at Drew's house for his friends, and girlfriend, to come home. He was terrified. He had revealed his feelings for (Y/N) shortly after he realized them, but over there, she couldn't do much about it. Worst case scenario, his girlfriend dumped him. Now, she was going to be face-to-face with him, and could do bodily harm. However, when a familiar Prius pulled up, he couldn't look away, and instead watched his friends climb out, Drew with a duffle bag, and Topher with a crutch. Jordan went to the other side, and helped someone out. His beautiful girlfriend had additional injuries to what Drew informed them of, and Drew managed a pissed off glance at (Y/N). Something happened. And it wasn't good.

  
(Y/N) noticed her boyfriend strutting from her brother's house. She wondered if TC knew Drew knew they were dating. She had accidentally revealed the supposed secret after she asked how TC was doing during a call. He wanted to know why she was curious and she spilled the beans. TC walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. No hesitation.  
"Hey, sweetheart." whispered TC.  
"Hey." she answered.  
"Someone want to fill me in on what the hell happened at the airport?" demanded Jordan.  
"Yeah, (Y/N). Want to tell us what happened?" asked Drew. So she filled them in.

  
The next night, (Y/N) was hanging out at the hospital waiting for Drew to finish his shift when a man rushed into the ER with a handgun. The man grabbed a passing nurse and held the gun to her head. (Y/N) looked around for her boyfriend, brother, or friends, but saw no one.  
"Where is Dr. Alister?" the armed man demanded.  
"I'm right here." (Y/N) answered. She figured the man was looking for her brother, but she wanted to get the nurse out of the line of fire first.  
"Where's the real Dr. Alister?" The man's anger spiked, and in response (Y/N) grabbed her wallet for her driver's license. She showed him her license.  
"Now, what can I do for you, sir?" she asked in a soothing voice.  
"Don't patronize me!" "Look sir, let the nurse go, and take me instead. You are looking for Dr. Alister, the one who works here?" The man nodded. "Well, he is my brother. He will be much more inclined to do as you ask, if my safety's at risk." "Fine." The hostage transition went smoothly. All (Y/N) had to do now was figure out how to disarm the man from the angle she was at. Then the process came to her. She threw her head back as hard as she could, ripped an elbow free and shoved behind her with all her strength. She grabbed the gun from the grip that was coming loose, and to free it entirely, she kneed the man in the groin. Finally, (Y/N) turned the weapon on the man and yelled, "Hands up!" as she backed away to a safe distance. "On the ground now!" As the disarmed man followed her instructions, (Y/N) felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder, and figured she must have wrenched it when she ripped her elbow out of the man's grasp. Then a pain, stronger in intensity than the shoulder pain, jolted from her foot. _Joy_. Finally Drew and TC round a corner and enter the ER bay.

  
"You two took forever." Drew looked over at her in surprise. "TC, maybe you want to come take the gun? And would you mind having someone check me out?" TC did as she asked, and a resident named Krista guided her to a bed. Fifteen minutes later, a cop walked over to get her statement. When she finally finished, she tired, sore, and hungry. (Y/N) got off the bed slowly with the help of Drew and hobbled over to where she had left her crutch. Then she turned to him and asked if they go get something to eat. He agreed and Topher asked if the rest of them could join.


End file.
